Me, Myself, and I
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: GokuxVegeta Goku has been abused verbally by Chichi, but he keeps it inside to himself. However, his love for Vegeta grows but it when he can't take it anymore, another personality forms with disasterious result for Vegeta. YAOI and Lemons(DISCONTINUED)
1. Dream Sequence

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ. Never have, never will. I wish I did, though. I do own the character Mushu Dragon.

**A/N: This is my first DBZ fanfic. There will be lemons in it. I'm not really good at it though. I could use suggestions. **

**Warnings: YAOI, SLASH, M/M PARINGS AND ALL THAT STUFF! Also there will be angst, insanity, and split personalities, with Goku that is. If you do not like, I suggest you go elsewhere. No flames. **

Rating: R

Pairings: GokuXVegeta

Title: Me, Myself and I

Dedicated to the Chichi Slaughter House and any reviewer who took the time to read this. Anyway's, enjoy.

Dream Sequence

A Dark filled area was swirling around in mist, which evenly flowed along the floor baseline, guiding a traveler to an unknown path. Vegeta was walking down the eerily, dark pathway, his deep black eyes, scanning around him, looking at all direction for an unknown source that continually followed him. His bare chest ripped through the eerie mist, glistening in sweat, unknown at what was approaching him. Tight leather pants swayed in the darkness, nervously turning in every corner, lightly stepping the pathway with every grace that the Prince held. His hair moisten by his own sweat swayed lightly as a breeze found it's way into the dark, mistful area. Smelling a faint scent in the air, Vegeta cautiously approached a figure in the darkness, stopping merely inches away from the tall, dark stranger. The mist from the floor started to rise into the blackened air and formed the shape of a moon, shining it's illuminate light on the dark figure, revealing him fully.

Wearing only a pair of orange pants with blackened boots on him, the dark figure smirked at Vegeta, deep dark black eyes scanning over the well-toned body of the sayian Prince. He licked his lips seductively, purring in the mist filled air, his bare chest and red fur glistening in the mist filled moonlight. White teeth shone out, eyes lustfully scanning the sweat-slicked body of the sayian Prince, who's eyes widened, unknowing what intentions this dark figure had.

"K...Kararott?" Vegeta hastily called out.

"Correct...my prince," purred the darken figure. Slowly, the dark figure walked up to a sweat-drenched Vegeta, his body frozen upon seeing the tall, burly sayian. A purred emitted from the tall figure, a hand gently stroking the side of the caramelized tan body, a soft purr echoed through the Prince moisten lips. Luscious lips pressed against the Prince's, emitting a slight moan from the dark figure. A tongue darted out, sweeping along the bottom lip, pressing to gain access into the sweet cavern. Replying to the sensuous lips, a mouth opened freely, gaining access to the sweet cavern. Tongues twisted and turned, battling over dominance for the other, lightly brushing over white, sharp, teeth and smooth, soft skin. Moans of pleasure could be hear emitting from the Prince's throat, purring and gasping at the tender touch from the dark figure. Both tongues and lips broke apart, gasping for breath. Strong, gentle fingers smoothly stroked the bare chest, running down through the cuts of the abs, touching soft, caramelized skin. Dark figure nipped gently the soft toned skin, sending soft moan and purrs out of the Prince's throat. Nips ran from the neck down to the bare chest, a pink tongue lapping at the tight, soft nipples, twirling and twisting. Nipples hardened at the tender touch, moans echoing out the darkened mist filled area. Lips sucked gently at the hardened nipples, teeth twisting gently, sending shockwaves of pleasure to the sweat-slicked Prince.

A pink tongue lapped down the cuts of the abs, softly wetting the caramelized skin, gasps and moans singing throughout the air. Sweet kisses were planted at the edge of the black, leather pants, teeth tugging at the rims of the leather. Strong, but gently fingers played around the silver zipper, slowly opening the tight pants, ecstacy waving off from the air. A hand gently entered through the pants, stroking the Prince's hardened member, causing loud moans to emit in the darkness. Lips entered into the entrance of the pant, sending sweet kisses on the tip of the member, while the hand massaged the hardened member evenly, wails of pleasure ringing into the darkness. Whimper were heard as the hand was removed from the hardened member, only to be replaced by the hot, pink tongue, licking the member lucisiously, sending chills down the Prince's spine. Dark figure fully engulfed the hardened member in his wet, moisten cavern, sucking fervently, screams echoing out loudly as sweat rolled down the Prince's body. Soft hands stroked the side of the inner thighs, gently massaging them, while continually sucking the hardened member, tasting the Prince's cock in his cavern. Two hands softly stroked the dark figures thick locks, hips bucking while the dark figure bobbed his head into the straining cock. Strong hands wavered from the inner thighs to the Prince's soft hips, gently but firmly holding them steady. Screams of pleasure echoed out, sweat dripping from every inch of the caramelized body.

Dark figure sucked even more, picking up his pace, causing the muscles to tighten, reaching to it's climax. Vegeta could no longer stand it, gasping, moaning, and screaming as unsailable pleasure flooded every pore of his body. Fresh, fluid flowed down the cavern, the Sayian Prince screaming out the dark figures name. Dark figure swallowed the fluid, moans ripped through his throat, his lips, tongue and teeth tasting the milky seed traveling through the throat. Releasing himself from the now intoxicated, sayian Prince, dark eyes deeply looked upon the royal onyx eyes, showing lust and passion.

"Did my Prince enjoyed his...treatment?" Dark figure sultry said.

"Y-Yes...Kakarott," he seductively replied, his body intoxicated by the pleasure that was performed to him. As lush, moist lips were about to claim his, another figure rose from the darkness. The mist filled moon illuminated this figure, revealing another tall, burly sayian, with a orange gi pants, orange gi shirt with a navy shirt underneath. Vegeta's eyes widened, seeing the figure before him.

"W-What's going...on?" Vegeta shouted, looking at both figures. Dark figure hissed at the sight of the other man, glaring at him. The other figure stepped forward, desperately looking at Vegeta.

"Vegeta...I-I don't know what is happening! Help me, Please!" the other figure pleaded. Dark figure stood up against, piercing dangerously at the other tall man. Bright yellow ball started to form on his hand, growing in size. Dark figure realized the ball of energy to the other tall figure, sending him flying through the dark, thick atmosphere.

"Hmph! He's a weakling. My Prince need a strong warrior...not one who allows brutality to consume him," Dark figure spat, glancing behind him. Vegeta eyed the dark figure, his mind racing against all reasoning. Dark figure posed the image of Kakarott, but his dark personality resembles that of a sayian, one of ruthlessness and cunning. Dark figure turned his attention back to Vegeta, smirking darkly at him.

"There's no need for weaklings such as him, is their my Prince?" he huskily echoed in the darkness. Vegeta lips could not strain a sound. His eyes staring at the dark figure before him. Tender lips softly tickled his ears, the hoarse breath gently brushing against the lobes.

"We shall rule earth together, my Prince," dark figure whispered, sending shivers in the Prince's body, "There's no need for humans. They are a selfish breed. We'll kill them all."

Vegeta backed away instantly from the dark figure, shocked at the speech. The dark figure vanished from sight and Vegeta felt himself falling into a deep pit, screaming as he did. Soon all was black around him.

End Dream Sequence

Vegeta hastily rose from his bed, sweat pouring down from his body. He glanced at the clock to his right, which read, "2:34 am." Shaking off his shivers, Vegeta wondered what that dream meant. Calming himself down, Vegeta allowed himself to lay down on the soft, comfortable bed, covering himself in the sheets, drifting off in slumber once again.

**I know that was a crappy ending, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. Tell me what you think so far. By the way, in case you didn't know who I was talking about, the "Dark figure" and the other "figure" is Goku. But, the "Dark figure" is Goku in his SS4 form and the other figure is Goku in his regular form. I split them into two different persons. Heh Heh. Anyways, tell me if you like this ficcie so far. Just let me know. :P FYI: I forgot to mention the tails. Vegeta and Goku both have them. blushing **


	2. Depression

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ. Never have. Never will. (Pouts) Too bad. I do own the character Mushu Dragon.

**A/N: I'm finally updating this ficcie. Things will start off slow, for starters, but then everything will eventually pick up. In this ficcie, I'll be inserting music lyrics in them. Mostly from Linkin Park, since it really depicts what Goku is going through. **

**Warnings: YAOI, SLASH, M/M PARINGS AND ALL THAT STUFF! Also there will be angst, insanity, and split personalities, with Goku that is. If you do not like, I suggest you go elsewhere. No flames. **

Ratings: R

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta

**Me, Myself, and I**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Two: Depression**

Goku was laying on his bed, wide awake. Chichi had gone for the night out and Goku had prepared dinner for her for when she came back.

But, she never came back.

Goku had fallen asleep late last night. He ate his dinner alone since Goten was spending the night over at Capsule Corps. Goku chuckled to himself as his thoughts of Goten spending a lot of time with Trunks and how he was fond of the young Sayian Prince. Goku thoughts switched to those of Vegeta. For months, Goku had been secretly harboring a crush on him.

Ever since Vegeta first came to earth, Goku had instantly been drawn to him. However, Goku decided to start forming a friendship with Vegeta, though Vegeta wasn't too "eager" to start a friendship with Goku. But as time passed, Goku had opened him up, to the point that his rivalry with Goku diminished and the both of them had become best friends. Both Vegeta and Goku continued to sparred and trained together, but Goku would use the sparring sessions as an excuse to get closer to Vegeta. To touch his soft, caramelized skin, to smell his sweet scent wavering off of him and to just be near to him. Goku wasn't sure that Vegeta felt the same way about him. Goku decided not to tell him how he felt and kept their relationship into nothing more than friendship.

Goku quickly glanced to his right and saw the empty bed that Chichi had slept on. He discovered in the early morning that Chichi did came back home late at night. She had slept, snuggled up in her bed. Goku had smelled the strong scent of another man, wavering off from her. It was still lingering on the sheets of her bed. Soon, Goku perked up as he smelled the aroma of rice cooking at the kitchen along with some other foods.

"Goku! Get your ass down here!" Chichi yelled.

Goku pressed a pillow upon his head, cringing at the yelling that his wife made. Goku thought about how sweet and beautiful Chichi was when he had married her. Now, however, he cringed at the thought of even touching her, letting alone getting near to her. In his eyes, she was the most horrible women on earth...more frightful than anything he had faced in his entire life. His 'sister', Mushu, had warned him about Chichi constant late night outings with other men. Still...Goku stayed with her...for she had bore him two children that he loved dearly.

"Goku! What the hell are ya waiting for? Get your ass down here, NOW!" Chichi screamed.

Goku reluctantly lifted off the covers from him and tossed the pillow on the floor. He quickly opened up his dresser and pulled out a pair of fresh boxers and some sock. He went up to his closet and grabbed his orange gi pants, gi shirt and navy t-shirt. He also grabbed his usual black boots. After closing the closet door, Goku proceeded to go to the bathroom and closed the door. He grabbed a towel from the walk-in closet inside the bathroom and threw his clothes on the floor. He opened up his shower door and turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to his liking. He stripped off his boxers and tossed it inside the dirty laundry basket. He stepped inside the shower and let the hot, steamy water gently caress his soft, smooth skin. He grabbed a bar of soap from the side counter and started to gently scrub his toned-chest, smoothly rubbing his skin in soft, rhythmic circles. Slowly, he scrubbed down his chest to his well, cut abs, gently gliding the soapy suds on his skin. He uncurled his tail from his waist and gently scrubbed his fur with the bar of soap, carefully making sure not to damage the sensitive appendage. He glided down the soapy bar, gently scrubbing his firm legs, down to his toes, making sure to reach his sensitive area as well. Goku purred as he blissfully allowed the steamy water to wash off any excessive soap from his body, gently stroking his tail, making sure that the soapy suds had completely rinsed off from the fur. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the counter and poured some on his hands. He started to gently scrub his thick, black locks, purring smoothly as he felt the soapy substance gently scrubbing through every strand of hair. Goku rinsed out his hair, making sure that his thick, black locks were washed off of the soapy substance, gently draining down the tub. He grabbed a bottle of conditioner and poured some on his hand. He gently stroked his hair with the moisturizing substance, making sure that his thick, black, locks where smoothly being covered. He rinsed off the conditioner, watching the soapy moisturizer go down the drain. Goku turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He quickly grabbed a towel that was hanging on the towel rack and started to dry himself off. He wrapped the towel around his hair and slipped on his boxers. Then he slipped on his pants, navy blue t-shirt and socks on. Goku proceeded to dry off his hair with the towel, fiercely scrubbing out any excessive water from his black locks. He took the towel off from his hair and hung the towel on the towel rack. Goku quickly slipped on his socks and his black boots. He quickly rinsed off the shower and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Goku walked downstairs towards the kitchen, smelling the aroma of food permeating all around. Chichi was busy, chopping up some vegetables on the counter, placing them in a boiling pot of water. Goku silently sat down on a chair, next to the kitchen table. Chichi turned around, holding a wooden spoon on her hand and another hand on her hip, growling at Goku.

"Well, it's about time you came down here," Chichi spurned.

"I had to take a shower," Goku replied, silently seething.

"Like that will ever help. You always smell so putrid anyways. Nothing I can expect from a worthless husband," Chichi spat. Goku clutched his fist, but said nothing in reply. Chichi continued chopping up the vegetables, placing them in the pot. She slowly stirred the pot filled with vegetables, humming to herself. Goku pierced his eyes at Chichi, his face turned to a serious expression.

"So...Where were you last night?" Goku asked, never taking his eyes off from Chichi. Chichi seethed at Goku and slowly turned her face, piercing her eyes at Goku.

"It's none of your damn business! I'll go out whenever I feel like it. Not that it matters, since I refuse to waste my time with a stupid, oaf like you. I rather be out with real men inside of sitting home, cooking for your useless hide," Chichi yelled out. Goku's body shook all over, his thoughts wavering of how hard he tried to cook a meal for Chichi while she was out.

"_Kill her!" _

Goku instantly jumped up, looking around his surroundings. He calmed himself down and sat down on his chair. He didn't know where that voice came from, but shrugged it off, turning his attention back to Chichi.

"Goten should be coming home soon. He spent the night with Trunks at Capsule Corp," Goku said.

Chichi carefully put a lid on the boiling pot and turned down the heat temperature. She walked up to the kitchen table and sat down at a chair, looking at Goku.

"What could that brat of ours be interested in that putrid child for? Goten is just as bad as you, for he produces nothing good, in my eyes. I despise him," Chichi spurned.

Goku instantly rose from his seat, rage building up in his eyes. "Don't you Dare talk about our son like that. He's a good boy and he's growing up into a fine young man. And why do you have to pick on Trunks? He's a respectable young man," Goku yelled.

"You mean that bastard child? Humph...He's worthless just like Goten and you," Chichi smirked, folding her arms. Goku was about to slam his fist on the table, but instead, silently seethed and started to walk towards the door.

"_Kill her NOW!"_

Goku instantly froze, looking behind him, seeing where that voice was coming from. Seeing no one, besides Chichi sitting on the kitchen table, Goku continued walking towards the door.

"I'll be outside," Goku hastily said.

"Like I care what you're doing. Don't bother coming back, for I cooked this meal for myself. There's no need wasting precious time cooking for a worthless, sexless bastard like you," Chichi spurned, checking out her nails. Goku stood still, trying to avoid shedding tears in front of Chichi, his body shaking fiercely. He instantly rushed to the door and outside of the house, breathing in the cool breeze. Goku started to fly off, his direction going further away from his home. Soon, he arrived at the river bank, and few miles away from anything, but only on mile away from his old home, where he and his grandfather, Gohan, lived for many years. Goku looked at the cool, crisp, clean water. He slowly dipped his hand inside the river, feeling the lush current softly running through his hand. He took his hand out and slightly shivered. The river was cold this morning. Goku stood up, looking at his reflection, saddened at the hurtful words that Chichi had told him.

"_You're pathetic", his sub-conscience said. _

"Wha...You again! I've been hearing from you a lot lately," Goku replied, continuingly looking at his reflection.

"_You should have killed her for what she said about Goten and about you!" his sub-conscience spat. _

"Not this again! I need to refresh myself," Goku softly said. He stripped off all of his clothesincluding his boots and plunged into the water, shivering slightly. He swam down the river, shedding his tears in mixture of the water around him. He stood still for a few moments, his thought returning back to Vegeta. Goku desperately wanted to tell him how he felt, but he was afraid of causing panic and chaos within the Brief family. Instantly, he started to stroke his member, imagining Vegeta giving him lushful licks on his member, while he moaned out in pleasure. Goku started to pump vigorously on his member, imagining Vegeta sucking on his cock, bobbing his head, tasting his milky seed. Blissfully, Goku moaned out, pumping even more, his thoughts of thrusting into Vegeta's tight entrance, hearing his screams of pleasure ringing out his sexy throat.

"Veeeeeeeggggggeeeeeeettttttaaaaaaa..."he moaned loudly, continually pumping until his seed spilled into his hands, in which the river had already washed away.

"_You want him, don't you?" his sub-conscience slyly said. _

"Y-Yes," Goku lustfully said, letting go of his member. Goku dipped himself back inside the river, swimming freely, letting go of any stress. Soon, Goku re-emerged from the river and pulled himself up to the bank.

Goku expression saddened as he thought of Chichi and how she spurned about him and their son, Goten. Goku body was dripping wet, from the tip of his hair down to his toned torso, standing along the edge of the river. He sat at the edge of a rock, looking at his own reflection, depression lingering in his deep black eyes.

_"You should have killed her when you had the chance," _his sub-conscience spat.

_"_I-I can't do that. I lov...I need her...for my children," Goku reasoned.

Goku's reflection changed to his SS4 form, eyes piercing darkly at him.

_"Just look at yourself. You're pathetic. Where's your pride? Where's your ambition? You should've just beaten her to a pulp for all the poison that she dared spurned out to you," _his sub-conscience replied back.

"I won't allow my hand to shed blood of an innocent person. I will not do that," Goku firmly stated.

"_Innocent? INNOCENT! Your hellcat wife just bashed you and she also is unfaithful. I can smell the scents of different men perfuming around her. That whore spends her time fucking men while you try to maintain a family life. Innocent you say? The only one innocent around here is you and you won't do a damn thing about this situation. Heh...that hellcat would be dead the minute she walked into that door. The hell with her," _Sub-conscience smirked darkly.

"I-I can't believe what you are saying!" Goku replied, stunned, "I-I don't want to talk about this anymore." Goku stood up and dove into that crisp, cool river, swimming along the stream line.

"_One day, I shall get out and kill that hellcat. No one will stand in my way..._

**Well, that the end****chapter two. Sorry it took awhile to get this out...sigh. Anyway's, please review and I will update as soon as I can. I promise. **

**Here's a special thanks for all the reviewers who where kind enough to view this ficcie. Note: this are not in alphabetical order. **

**Evil Blue Onna: **Thanks for your comments. I assure you, more will come. (chuckling evilly)

**Mary-Jayne: **Thanks for reviewing so far. You're number one in my book...well, actually number two, but hey, who's counting. -giggles- More will come, oh, btw...Vegeta is my fave character also, but I really like Gohan as well. I'm bashing Chichi big time, since I really don't like her. Keep on reviewing...I enjoy them all the time.

**Shad Kirati: **Hey, sweetie! More will come. I was introduce to yaoi by TCSH. Heh heh...She got me hooked.

**Webtester01: **Interesting...review. Short sweet and straight to the point...I shall continue. ;)

**Super Sayain 4 Chichi: **Don't worry...I plan on putting more of Goku's SS4 on this ficcie. It will become apparant later on...keep looking for it. ;p

**The Chichi Slaughter House: **Glad you liked this ficcie. It goes slow so bear with me. It's dedicated to you and reviewers kind enough to look at this ficcie. :D

**kit-kit: **I'm already ahead of you for I had that thought in mind when I created this ficcie. Don't worry, it's a slow start but it will develop. Thanks for the suggestion though, I really appreciate it.

**Paul Sheldon: **Thanks for reviewing my ficcie. Don't worry...not everyone is a big fan of DBZ. But I am. -dancing around-

**Nobody really: -**shocked- Reviewed...twice? You must really like this ficcie. Heh heh...don't worry...Lemons will come...but later. -chuckling evilly- I like tails. -drools over piccie of Vegeta-

**Chibi Sayain Princess: **:D Glad you love it. More will come. -grinning-

**Kurok: **You're totally awesome! More will Come...promise! ;p


	3. Burning Desires

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any DBZ characters. -pouts- I do own the character Mushu Dragon and Velmin Dragon.

**A/N: Here's another update. I'll be putting some surprises on this ficcie. Hehe...you'll just have to wait for it. Things will start off slow, for starters, but then everything will eventually pick up. In this ficcie, I'll be inserting music lyrics in them. Mostly from Linkin Park, since it really depicts what Goku is going through. Look at my author's note at the end of the chapter. **

**Warnings: YAOI, SLASH, M/M PARINGS AND ALL THAT STUFF! Plus, due to some persuasion...there will also be an Mpreg on the ficcie. But, since i've never have done this before, you'll just have to bear with me. Thank to LOTP. Hehe. But...that will happen later. Also there will be angst, insanity, and split personalities, with Goku that is. If you do not like, I suggest you go elsewhere. No flames. **

Ratings: R

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta

**Me, Myself, and I**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Three: Burning Desires**

Mushu was flying above the skies of West City, along with her Grandfather, Velmin Dragon. She was going to visit Capsule corp, since she wanted to invite Vegeta to spar with her and Goku. Finally, the pair arrived at a huge, dome like house in the middle of the business districts. It had a vast garden on the outside of the house, with a fence surrounding the home. Mushu and Velmin landed on the entrance, knocking on the door.

Bulma was in the kitchen, cooking some breakfast for Trunks and Vegeta, who was at the gravity chamber room. Soon, she heard tapping from the front door. Bulma put down a towel on the kitchen sink and opened the door.

"Hi Bulma. How's it going?" Mushu greeted, smacking Bulma lightly on the back.

"Oof! Be...careful, Mushu," Bulma winced, slowly rubbing her shoulder. Mushu walked inside while Velmin took Bulma's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Hello, young lady. How's your day been?" Velmin greeted.

"Oh...um..it's been fine, actually, Velmin," Bulma said, slightly blushing, "Please, come on in." Velmin walked inside the house, carrying a book with him. Mushu headed straight for the kitchen, smelling the aroma of rice, chow mein, sushi, and other varieties of foods cooking. Velmin looked at Mushu and shook his head, sitting down on a plush, blue couch in the dining area. Bulma re-entered the kitchen, glaring at Mushu.

"Will you stop drooling over the food?" Bulma scolded.

"I can't help it. I hardly had any breakfast today," Mushu pouted.

"You call 6 pancakes, two waffles, and a large glass of milk hardly breakfast?" Velmin inquired.

"Hey, you know us sayaijins. We need alot of energy. One that requires lots and lots of food," Mushu responded.

"Well...you'll have to wait. The food isn't ready yet," Bulma spurned.

"Awwww..." Mushu pouted. Mushu walked out of the kitchen, saddened, and sat down on the kitchen table. Velmin glanced at Mushu and giggled, reading his book. Soon, Trunks and Goten walked inside the dining area. Goten had spend the night over, hanging out with Trunks. Trunks and Goten sat down on the kitchen table chatting away.

"So...do you think that blue suade shirt looks good with my dark blue jeans or my khaki pants?" Trunks asked.

"Hmm...I think you should go with the dark blue jeans for your date tonight. She'll be all over you," Goten replied.

"Hello to you too, boys," Mushu abruptly said.

"WHA..." Goten and Trunks said in unison, shocked that Mushu was listening to there conversation.

"It serves you right, boys," Bulma said, stirring the soup that was sizzling in the pot.

"H-Hi...Mushu," Goten and Trunks greeted nervously, not sure in what mood she was in.

"Hello boys. So, you have a date tonight, do you Trunks," Mushu slyly said. Trunks blushed at the embarrassement that he was receiving.

"Oh, Yeah! Trunks is going out with this girl named Mira. He just asked me what type of clothes he should wear for his date," Goten happily responded. Trunks turned around and gave Goten a death glare, in which Goten quietly hung his head down.

"Well, it's good that you're giving him advice, Goten. I'm sure that he'll enjoy his date tonight...once he picks the perfect outfit to wear," Mushu commented, receiving a blush from Trunks.

"Breakfast is ready," Bulma annouced, with Goten, Trunks, and Mushu grabbing thier utensils. Bulma just shook her head at the three sayains, looking at their hungry eyes as the three of them never wavered their sights from the food that Bulma was putting on the table.

"The food is ready, however, none of you are going to eat yet until Vegeta is done with his training," Bulma sternly said, receiving pouts from the hungry sayaijins.

"Do we really have to wait until Dad is done training?" Trunks whined, with his stomach growling.

"Yes...you'll have to wait," Bulma said, glaring at Trunks. Trunks hung his head down, murmuring about how hungry he was. Mushu was eyeing the intercom next to the kitchen door, turning her attention back to Bulma.

"Hey, Bulma. Can I talk to Vegeta through that intercom?" Mushu asked.

"Why...yes. You can," Bulma replied, eyeing Mushu suspiciously.

"Heh...I think i can...persuade him to join us for breakfast," Mushu smirked. Mushu got up from her chair and walked up to the intercom, with Bulma, Goten, Trunks, and Velmin watching her. Mushu looked at the intercom and saw a button that said "Gravity Chamber Room". She instantly pressed the button and started to talk through the intercom.

"Hello, Cuz. I've been waiting for you," Mushu said, hearing no response coming out. She pressed the button again, a smirk forming on her lips. "Well, cuz, since you're busy with your training, I just stopped by to ask you if you wanted to spar with me and Goku this morning, but, i can see that you're training really hard...not that it matters, after what Goku said," Mushu said, hearing only a bit of static coming from the intercom. Seeing that Vegeta heard her, Mushu continued to speak through the intercom.

"You should've heard Goku. He said that it wouldn' t have mattered if you were to spar with him, since you'll never be able to get to his level, you'll never surpass him, and you'll always be a second...rate...warrior sayain...hehe..some prince," Mushu spurned, chuckling.

"WHAAAAT!" Vegeta boomed out loud through the intercom. Soon, loud footsteps could be heard thundering throughout the house. Mushu walked away from the intercom and leaned against the couch, with her arms folded, waiting for Vegeta.

"3...2...1.."Mushu counted, as Vegeta barged through the door, glaring dangerously at Mushu, sweat dripping from his body, "And here he is...on cue!"

Vegeta hastily walked up to Mushu, growling and seething at her. "Alright, let's go. I wanna spar with that baka. How dare he makes fun of the prince of sayains. I'll make him PAY for EVER making those remarks," Vegeta seethed.

"I'm glad you could join us, Geta," Mushu chuckled, while everyone looked at her in shock. Vegeta eyes widened as he realized that Mushu had tricked him into getting out of the Gravity Chamber. He grabbed Mushu's arms and tightly pulled her near his face, growling dangerously at her. "If you weren't my cousin, Karata, i would've gladly sent you to the outerworld by now. Don't you EVER do that to me again, UNDERSTAND?" Vegeta spat, screaming in her face. Mushu smirked and nodded in reply. Vegeta roughly let Mushu go, leaning against the couch, with his arms crossed, growling at Mushu.

Mushu calmly walked back to the kitchen table and sat down on her chair, smiling at Vegeta, who competely ignored her. Bulma, Goten and Trunks all looked at Mushu, who was running her hair through her fingers, pretending that nothing had occured. Velmin shook his head, reading his book. Vegeta slightly glanced at Velmin, his eyes gazing on the book at he was reading. Velmin glanced behind him, noticing that Vegeta was looking at his book.

"Something has interested you, young man?" Velmin said, focusing his attention back at his book.

"Hm. What so interesting about that book?" Vegeta scoffed. Velmin slightly smirked at Vegeta's comment, still focusing his attention at his book. "Why, young one, this book is about Legends and Myths. It has some fascinating stories about Legends and Myths from all around the galaxy. It's very interesting and very much descriptive. You should read it sometimes," Velmin said.

"Hm. What Legends could be so fascinating in that book? And...Would you stop calling me young one? You're twenty years old, yourself. You're just as young as i am," Vegeta spat.

"You know that because of my Dragon bloodline, i'll always will remain young as well as Mushu and my son, Paul. But...in actually, i'm older than i look, Vegeta," Velmin said, looking at Vegeta, who turned away, growling, "As for your other questions, there are many Legends spoken of in this book. For example, The Legend of the Super Sayain is talked about in this book, detailing to every event of the first Super Sayain sighting." Velmin looked on as Vegeta focused his attention to Velmin, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Also, Vegeta, this book speaks about the Legend of the Phoenix. It's states that every 100 hundred years, the phoenix will rise to be the protector of the universe. But...that Legend doesn't end there. I was reading a portion of that Legend right now. Here, read this section," Velmin said, handing Vegeta the book. Vegeta quickly grabbed it from Velmin's and scanned the book, reading the section.

" 'Legend states that once the light phoenix has risen from the ashes, the 'dark' phoenix shall rise, aiding her in protecting the universe'," Vegeta read. He scoffed at the book and hasitly gave the book back to Velmin.

"What a bunch of nonsense! Hm," Vegeta spat, walking away from Velmin and towards the kitchen table.

"That may be nonsense to you, Vegeta, but remember this. The Legend spoke of the 'Light' phoenix rising from the ashes after being hundred years lying dormant. Mushu didn't know that she was to receive this power, or this responsibility that she now has to bare on her shoulders, but, she accepted it and so did I and my son. The Legend came true and i know that the 'Dark' phoenix will rise...who knows. Maybe you will become the 'dark' Phoenix," Velmin said.

Vegeta turned around and glared darkly at Velmin. He walked right next to Mushu and sat down next to her, grumbling. Velmin turned around and focused back into his book.

"You'll see, young one. The 'Dark' Phoenix will rise," Velmin sliently said to himself. Mushu nuzzled against Vegeta's neck, receiving some growls and grumblings from Vegeta. Bulma rolled her eyes at Mushu, knowing clearly that Vegeta was in a bad mood. She lifted off the lid from the tray of food that she had brought to the kitchen table, revealing some moist, sucklent, steaming rice, chow mein, sushi, pork and chicken cooked throughly. All four sayaijins smelled the aroma that the food permeated throughout the kitchen, their mouths watering over all the moist, lipsmacking food.

"Alright guys. Dig in," Bulma said, quickly leaving the kitchen table as fast as she could.

"Don't mind if we do," Goten, Trunks, and Mushu said in unison.

Soon, chaos abrupted as the four sayaijins dug into the meal. Many forks, knives, spoons, and plates were being used to the full, as the four quickly munched down on the delicious meal that Bulma had provided. There was alot of fighting, bickering, and grabbing for every piece of meat, rice, sushi, egg rolls, and other foods on the table. In less than five mintues, half of the food was already gone. Bulma and Velmin looked on in shock as the four sayaijins continued to rip through meat, rice, and noodles as they were party appetizers. Soon, nothing was left on the table, with the exception of empty plates and full bellies from the four sayaijins.

"That was delicious, Bulma. Thanks for the breakfast," Mushu said, patting her belly.

"Yeah, Thank's Mom," Trunks replied.

"Thank's Mrs. Brief," Goten replied as well, rubbing his stomach.

Vegeta just sat at his chair, patting his stomach gently, grumbling at Bulma.

"My cousin likes the food too, Bulma. He's just being an ass right now," Mushu said.

Vegeta glared at Mushu, seething at her. Mushu smirked, silently thinking of ways to irk Vegeta. She rose from her seat and started to walk towards the door entrance.

"I have to go and spar with Goku. Are ya coming or not Veggie?" Mushu said, smirking as Vegeta cringed over hearing his pet name that Mushu had called him.

"Do EVER call me that, Karata!" Vegeta yelled out, walking past Mushu. Mushu giggled at Vegeta and walked out through the front door with him.

"I could do this all day," Mushu grinned, taking to flight along with Vegeta at her side.

Bulma looked up at the sky seeing Mushu and Vegeta flying away from Capsule Corp., shaking her head. She turned her attention to Velmin.

"Sigh...I suppose you're granddaughter left you behind," Bulma commented.

"No...She'll be back. She just wanted to get Vegeta to go with her and spar. She wants to train her Phoenix powers. She has some control over them, but she still needs training. She figures Goku and Vegeta can help her out," Velmin responded, stilll reading his book.

"Oh...Okay," Bulma said, turning her attention to Goten and Trunks, "Well boys, since your Father and Mushu took off, you'll have to help me with the dishes."

"Awww...Come on," Trunks and Goten whined.

"NOW!" Bulma screeched out. Trunks and Goten cringed at Bulma's high-pitched voice. Immediately, the two sayaijins started to pick up the plates that were discarded on the kitchen table. Velmin chuckled while reading his book.

Goku was in the river banks, letting the stream gently flow along his toned body, relaxing his muscles, listening to the sounds of the local birds chirping away. He felt two familiar Ki signals approaching him to the east. Ignoring the Ki signals, Goku sunk inside the water, feeling the lush, cool river flowing, dampening his hair. He emerge out of the water, finding his 'sister', Mushu, standing along the edge of the river banks.

"Taking a bath, Goku?" Mushu happily said, giggling. Goku eyes widend and he quickly dipped his body in the water, covering himself from Mushu.

"M-Mushu? W-What are you doing here?" Goku asked, a scarlet color flushing on his cheeks. Mushu bended down and rubbed Goku's head, smiling at him.

"Silly, I told you last night that I was going to come over and spar with you, remember?" Mushu said. Goku pouted and blushed, for he clearly had forgotten about Mushu.

"Oh...sorry. It slipped out of my mind. I had other...things going on," Goku meekly responded, looking down on the river bed.

"...Do you want to talk about it?" Mushu said, concerned.

"Not right now, sis," Goku responded, smiling to her. Mushu smiled back. She quickly glanced behind her and saw Vegeta glaring at her impatiently, for she had forgotten that Vegeta was with her.

"Oh...Goku. I got us another sparring partner. It took some effort, but, he came," Mushu said, grabbing Vegeta's arm and dragging him towards the river bank, "Vegeta's here."

Goku immediately blushed as he looked at Vegeta, who was wearing nothing more than his black training shorts and some white boots and gloves, sweat dripping down on every pore of his body . Vegeta face was flushed as he saw Goku in the river banks, he's body slicked wet from the river. Both men immediately looked away, blushing at seeing one another. Mushu looked at both Vegeta and Goku, smirking silently to herself. Mushu then turned her attention to Goku.

"Okay, Goku. Why don't you get out of the river and change into your usual gi pants and shirt while me and Vegeta do some stretches, okay?" Mushu said.

"O-Okay...sis," Goku whispered, his face flushed with a tint of red on his cheeks, glancing at Vegeta. Mushu rolled her eyes and dragged Vegeta away from the river bank. Vegeta glanced behind him just as Goku lifted himself out of the river, his body dripping wet. Vegeta couldn't help but stare as Goku slowly swinged his hips, walking to his clothes that were lying around. His eyes drifted off into Goku's tight, firm, ass, wished to that his hands could hold those firm buttocks tightly, gently, smoothly caressing them, making Gokus purr in pleasure. Quickly, Vegeta turned around and blushes hugely, his face turning into a deep crimsom color.

Goku quickly grabbed his clothes that he left on a rock and started to slip on his boxers and gi pants. As he was putting on his sock, he quickly glanced back at Vegeta and Mushu, constantly staring at Vegeta's firm, hard ass. His mouth was watering at overlooking the firm buttocks, swaying slowly back and forth with each movement. Goku then imagined Vegeta...screaming his lungs out as Goku plunged inside his tight, firm ass with his enlarged cock, sweat dripping from every pore of his body.

Mushu glanced back at Goku, in which he quickly turned away, blushing deeply. Mushu smirked, focusing her attention back to Vegeta, with a glint in her eyes. Vegeta looked at Mushu suspiciously, not wanting to think what scheme she had up her sleave. Soon, both Mushu and Vegeta arrived at a clear opening, in a lush, green pasture. Mushu turned around and faced Vegeta.

"Alright Cuz. Why don't you go ahead and do some stretches? Let me change into my training gear," Mushu said, taking out a capsule from her pockets.

"Hm. Fine," Vegeta spat. Vegeta bended down and started to stretch out his legs, extending them to each side, stretching out the ligaments.

Mushu walked away from Vegeta and towards a huge boulder. She pressed the button on top of the capsule and threw it into a clearing nearby the boudler. The capsule exploded, revealing a black luggage in the middle of the clearing. Mushu walked up into the luggage and unzipped the front zipper, opening up a large compartment. Inside the compartment, she pulled out a white, tight fitting undergarment, that looked liked a bandaged body suit. Glancing around her to check that there was no one in sight, Mushu stripped her clothes off, throwing them in the floor. She slipped on her tight fitting undergarment, making sure that the clothing was nice, tight, and snug. She picked up her thrown clothes and put them inside the luggage. After she closed the luggage, she pushed the button next to the luggage and instantly, the luggage returned back into the capsule. She tucked the capsule away inside her undergarment, in a secure area. She proceeded to walk back to the clear, lush pasterage, where Vegeta was doing some one-fingered hand-stand push-ups(A/N: I don't know what this type of training is called in Japanese...i'll research it later). Mushu stood next to Vegeta and started to bend down and stretch her legs, first her left leg and then her right. Soon, she was stretching her back muscles and arms, loosening and flexing them for the spar session.

Mushu flipped herself into a handstand and started to do a one-fingered push-ups. Vegeta saw Mushu and smirked, pushing himself in further, making the push-ups even harder. Mushu Dragon saw Vegeta's pace increasing and smirked. Accepting his 'challenge', Mushu increased her paces of push-ups, matching Vegeta's rhythm every time. Soon, the two of them were constantly increasing there push-ups rhythm, never backing down for a second. Goku walked towards the pasterage clearing that Mushu and Vegeta were in, doing their stretches. Goku's eyes were widen as he saw the two cousins, constantly pushing themselves frantically into the push-ups. Neither one or the other backing down. Goku approached them, bending down to stretch out his leg muscles, one after the other. He rose up and proceeded to stretch out his back and arms, relaxing the muscles. Seeing that Mushu and Vegeta weren't going to stop anytime soon, Goku proceeded to sit down and mediate silently, while keeping one eye on both Vegeta and Mushu.

Mushu and Vegeta's push-up were starting to slow down there push-ups. Suddenly, both collapse out of exhaustion, both of them sweating from the push-ups. Vegeta got up from the ground and walked by Mushu, lending her his hand, smiling to her. Mushu accepted Vegeta's hand and got up from the floor. Both Vegeta and Mushu eyed each other, in triumph.

"Well done, Karata. You've proven yourself worthy of a Sayaijin Princess," Vegeta commented.

"I've had nothing to prove Vegeta. I'm just as strong as you are," Mushu replied, in pride.

Goku glanced upwards and saw that Mushu and Vegeta were standing up side by side, looking at Goku. Goku, at once, stood up from the floor and walked up towards them. As soon as Vegeta and Goku looked at each other, they both instantly blushed, turning away from each other. Mushu rolled her eyes, knowing they will continue avoiding eye contact with each other. Mushu walked up in front of them and focused her attention at both Vegeta and Goku.

"Alright boys. May i have your attention?" Mushu said.

Vegeta focused on Mushu, but kept on glancing back at Goku. Goku did the same as well, but glanced at Vegeta, blushing. Mushu was getting irritated with the both of them. Suddenly, she formed a Ki ball of enegry into her hand and blasted it towards the both of them. Goku and Vegeta immediately moved out of the way, avoiding the Ki blast that destroyed the boulder behind them. Soon, Mushu disappeared from sight and reappeared, throwing a uppercut punch at Vegeta, in which he instantly blocked. Vegeta countered Mushu attack by throwing his fist at her stomach, hitting it's target. Mushu doubled over in pain, but instantly recovered, but sending a powerful uppercut to Vegeta, sending him flying in the air. Mushu then dissappeared out of sight and reappeared infront of Goku, sending him a powerful high-kick that caused him to go flying in the air. Both Vegeta and Goku stopped in mid-air, with Mushu taking flight and joining them. Soon, all three of them were in a frenzy, throwing punches, kicks, and uppercuts at each other, most of the time, blocking the other one's attack.

Mushu slammed her fist at Goku's cheeks, while he managed to slam his fist on her cheeks as well, both of them blocked Vegeta's assult with his high-kick. Soon, Mushu kicked Vegeta in the stomach and punched Goku on the back, causing the two warriors to fall down rapidly on the ground. Both stopped themselves and speeded up towards Mushu. Mushu upped to Super Sayiain, her hair flowing in Gold and her eyes piercing in teal. Both Vegeta and Goku also instantly went Super Sayain, speeding up towards Mushu. The three warrriors started punching, kicking, and thrusting thier fists at each other in rapid speed. Mushu backed away and sent a powerful Ki blast towards Vegeta, in which he sent another Ki blast to block her's. Goku started to power up his Kamehameha Wave towards Mushu. Mushu prepared to counter it with her Kamehameha wave. Soon, the two Super Sayains released their attacks, blasting again one another. Vegeta watched the two trying to topple the other one off balance. Mushu fiercely thrusted more Ki energy into the Kamehameha wave, pushing Goku backwards a little. Goku countered by thrusting more Ki energy into his Kamehameha wave. Soon, Mushu released the energy out of her grasp, causing Goku the diverted the energy up towards the sky, away from anyone. At the moment, Mushu speeded towards Goku and punched him squarely on the cheek, causing him to plummet to the ground. Vegeta immediately rushed towards Mushu and started to frantically throw punches and kicks at her in rapid speed, while Mushu blocked his every attack. Goku recovered from his assult and instantly joined Vegeta in throwing punches and kicks towards Mushu. The both of them sent a powerful punch into her stomach, causing her to double over in pain. Then, they both punched her back, causing her to fall down towards the ground, crashing into some rocks.

Vegeta and Goku looked towards the ground, waiting for any sign of Mushu. Both quickly glanced at each other, blushing slightly. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and a bright, yellow, rays of light started to emit from the debree of rocks around the ground. In an earth shattering quake, the piles of rocks exploded upwards and Mushu emerged from the debree, white, training undergarment dirty and cut, her face scraped and a droplet of blood leaking on the side of her mouth. She looked upwards at Vegeta and Goku, seeing them glance at each other once in awhile, blushing slightly. She smirked to herself. Her plan was working. She had intentionally diverted their attention to attacking her instead of each other.

"You boys ready for the next level," She slyly said, instantly tranforming into Super Sayain 2, sparks of lighting surrounding her, her frontal bangs spiking up a bit.

Vegeta and Goku instantly copied her by tranforming to the next level, SSJ2. Goku's hair spiked up as well as Vegeta's, lighting surrounding them. Mushu grinned at them and gestured her two finger towards them.

"Come on, boys. Give me your best shot," Mushu shouted to them, challenging them. Goku concentrated his entire body, focusing his arms into a Kamehameha wave while Vegeta started to concentrate his entire body, focusing his energy into his arms, forming a Galick Gun attack (A/N: it acts the same way as a Kamehameha wave...but, you probably already knew that ). In unison, both Vegeta and Goku released their attacks on Mushu, traveling in rapid speed. Mushu put her hands in front of her, instantly catching the two attacks at the palm of her hands. The attacks were fierce, in which it was causing Mushu to move backwards, the strength of the attacks pushing her against the ground. Mushu started to push the attack back at Goku and Vegeta, who were steadily holding the attacks at bay. Mushu sent a small Ki blast towards the two attacks, causing the attacks to explode in unison. This caused Vegeta to fall over backwards, but he instantly stopped himself, but not before realizing that Goku was falling towards him. Instantly, Vegeta caught Goku before he crashed into him. Goku glanced behind him, eyeing Vegeta nervously.

Vegeta suddenly started to stroke Goku's hips smoothly and gently, causing Goku to hitch his breath, closing his eyes. Seeing that the movement was affecting him, Vegeta continued to stroke his hips, gently moving his fingers towards his stomach and chest, sending chills down Goku's spine. Vegeta's tail uncurled from his slim waist and gently wrapped around Goku's waist.

_"Touch his tail"._

Goku immediately perked up, almost forgetting the simulating touches that Vegeta was constantly giving him.

_"What are you waiting for? Give him comfort."_

Goku gently picked up Vegeta's tail, carefully and gently stroking the sensative appendage, causing a small purr to escape from Vegeta's lips. Goku lifted the tail and started to slowly lick the tip of the tail, a small moan escaping from Vegeta's throat.

Vegeta started to nip at Goku's shoulder gently, causing Goku to place his hand on Vegeta's inner thigh, gently stroking it. Mushu appeared in front of them, watching the pair giving each other shockwaves of pleasure.

"Well, once you two are finished...cuddling...i guess we can continue our battle," Mushu smirked.

Instantly, Vegeta and Goku realised thier hold of each other, moving a few inches away from each other, blushing madly. Mushu chuckled and eyed them, knowing her planned worked fully in getting them, at least, to be together for a while.

"Alright, guys. Now how about the both of you fight me at my maxium power. I warn you, I don't quite have full control of my power yet, which is why i wanted to spar with you guys, so that way learn to gain a little bit of control of my power," Mushu said. Both Goku and Vegeta nodded in response, getting in a fighter stance. Mushu then bended her knees and buckled her arms towards her, concentrating fully in her energy. Suddenly, the sky darkened around her and bolts of lighting and energy was surrounding the entire place. Mushu's hair started to flash bit of red around her, her eyes becoming a lighter speck of teal. Soon, her hair changed from her Gold color to a bright red, her hair flowing down. Her entire body started to be engulfed in red flames, her clothing started to transform into a red spandex suit with a Phoenix insigna etched on her chest. In one swift movement, red flames shot up around her into the form of the Phoenix. Vegeta and Goku were speechless as they felt the tremendous amount of energy waving off from her. Mushu stood before them, instantly settling down the red flames around her.

She seriously eyed both Vegeta and Goku, gesturing them to come towards her. Vegeta and Goku increased their energy and instantly charged at Mushu. They rapidly started to throw punches and kickes at Mushu, but she merely blocked them effortlessly. Her movements were so fast that it looked like she hardly moved at all. Vegeta and Goku continued to thrust their attacks to Mushu, but neither of them could hit a signal punch to Mushu. The both of the backed away and started to form a powerful Ki energy, blasting it towards Mushu. Mushu stood still, watching as the Ki blast headed towards her in rapid speed. With one finger, she merely flicked off the blast into the sky, never wavering her eyes off of Vegeta and Goku. She formed a small Ki ball of energy and blasted it towards Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta barely dodged the blast, since it was thrown to them in an incredible speed.

Mushu speed up to them, sending a powerful punch into Goku's stomach and a powerful kick to Vegeta's cheek. Both men instantly fell down and collapsed in the ground, in overwhelming pain. Slowly, the two SSJ2 rose up, looking at Mushu. Vegeta and Goku both nodded and instantly flew up above Mushu. Goku instantly transformed into SSJ3 and the two of them started to form a powerful Ki attack. Vegeta was forming his Galick Gun attack, while Goku was forming his Kamehameha attack. The two of them released their attacks to Mushu, who looked upwards. Soon, she started to form her most powerful attack, the Phoenix Kamehameha (A/N: the Phoenix Kamehameha is a mixture of the Kamehameha wave and the Phoenix fire). Just when the two attacks were about hit Mushu, she released her Phoenix Kamehameha attack on the other two attacks in full blast, instantly pushing the other attacks back at Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta and Goku were trying to hold off the attack, but Mushu's attack was to powerful to control. Vegeta and Goku were engulfed in the attack, knocking the both of them into the ground. Mushu stopped the attack and searched for Vegeta and Goku, noticing that the two of them were faced down on the ground, in which they had returned to their orignal forms. Mushu slowly started to float downwards, landing right in front of them. With the palm of her hand, she started to engulf them both in flames, slowly making sure that their wounds healed completely. Mushu looked at her own hands.

"Damn...That Phoenix Kamehameha wave is still too strong. I need to have better control of it," Mushu said to herself. She returned to her orignal form, taking out two senzu beans that she had kept into her pocket.

Slowly, she flipped Vegeta around, who was slightly moving. She popped the senzu bean inside his mouth, in which he suddenly started to chew on it, sallowing it down his throat. Instantly, he was reenergized and healed, in which he stood up and looked at Mushu. She smiled at Vegeta and proceeded to walked up to Goku. She flipped Goku over and popped another Senzu bean inside his mouth. He chewed on the bean and sallowed it wholly. Instantly, his energy was revived and his body had healed. Goku got up from the floor and looked at Mushu, smiling at her.

"Wow, Mushu. That attack was incredible," Goku commented, smiling at her. Mushu slightly blushed at the comment.

"Yeah...well. I still need to work on it. I don't have full control over my Phoenix Power, yet," Mushu said.

"I know you'll have control over them, someday. You just need more training," Goku assured her. Vegeta walked up to Mushu and smiled at her.

"Karata...you're power is astounding. But...you still need more training and that's what i'm here for," Vegeta said. Mushu nodded in response, hugging Vegeta. Vegeta slightly blushed, surprized at her reaction.

"You both haved helped me alot. Thanks," Mushu said.

"Heh,...It's always a pleasure to spar with you, Mushu," Goku grinned.

"Listen, baka. Karata needs to train in order to gain control over her powers. The more she trains, the better she is prepared for whatever dangers occur," Vegeta spat.

"Aww...Come on, Geta. You know that you liked it when she transformed into the Phoenix. It's was thrilling to fight a stronger opponent," Goku said, grinning happily.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME, BAKA!" Vegeta yelled. Mushu shook her head at Vegeta and Goku, giggling to herself silently.

"Come on, guys. Let's go and get some lunch. After that sparring session, I'm starving," Mushu said, rubbing her stomach. Both Vegeta and Goku nodded, walking towards her. Soon, the three warriors took off into the sky, flying towards West City.

**Well. That's the end of Chapter Three. I'll update as soon as i can. Hehe...Oh. Before i forget, here's some info about my Character Mushu Dragon, so that way you can understand her and why she calls Goku her 'Brother' and Vegeta her 'Cousin'. **

Mushu Dragon is half-sayian, half dragon. She is also a Sayian Princess. However, i made her personality a mixture of Goku's and Vegeta's. She can be sweet in nature like Goku, but at other times, she can be arrogant and feisty, like Vegeta. She calls Goku her 'Brother' because she and Goku were best friends since childhood. She calls Vegeta her 'Cousin' due to that fact that she, like Vegeta, is of a royal bloodline. Note: She is in no way related to Goku or Vegeta because her family from her mother's side, who was also a Sayian Princess, was killed when Frieza destroyed Vegeta-sai. Since she has no relatives of sayain orgin, she made Goku and Vegeta a part of her family. Just a little note of what my own character bio.

Note: Mushu's sayain name is Karata...only Vegeta calls her that.

**Author's Note: I'm asking all except two reviewers to guess who will become the 'Dark' Phoenix. Just tell me your guesses into your reviews. It will be revealed in a towards the end of this ficcie. Oh, btw...there will probably be OCCness from the characters...and Chichi bashing. Please review and i'll update as soon as i can. **

**Here's a thanks to those who had reviewed my ficcie so far. Note: Reviewers names are not listed in alphabetically order. **

**Chichi Slaughter House: **I re-read my paragraph...you're right...it was pretty long. (lol) I'm glad that you liked it though...oh..and Vegeta's was in this chapter. (drools)

**Purple-Moonlight: **You waited it and you got it..I hoped you liked it. Heh...more will come. (grinning evilly)

**Webtester01: **He's close, but not there yet. I'll get to it eventually...hehe...you'll have to wait though.

**Super Saiyan 4 Chichi: **Yep...more SSJ4 will be apparent...noticed my entry in the ficcie..hehe

**Inumaru12: **Glad you loved it. Don't worry...that will happen..but...later. But keep reading anyway's...It shall come. (Sends you plushie of Vegeta)

**Kit-Kit: **I know...Chichi deserves to die...(throws rocks at Chichi) But...i'll let 'Kakarott' do that...it will happen though...(continues throwing rocks at Chichi)

**Princess Kadeta: **Thanks for the comment...more will come...promise...

**LOTP: **Thanks for the comment...more of invoiced head will come...did ya noticed in this chapter...hehe...oh, and thanks for the suggestion of the mpreg...i'll shall try to occomplish that...hehe(grins)

**Darth Shotgun XX: **I'll say one word for you...immature...you have no business bashing one of my reviewers...but fortunately...you're no longer with us...for you're not welcomed into this review section...do me a fave and grow up

**Majinbulgeta: **I forgive you...thanks for the comment (blushing) Don't worry...Chichi will be killed...but later..yeah...i know your good...hehe...(grins)

**Gokulover: **I think that it's more appopriate to say 'Member' instead of 'dick'...to me...it's just a guys name...however...i have used other words as well...but, i'm glad you loved the ficcie so far...more updates will come...hehe (grins evilly)

**To all thanks for the reviews, please be patient with me. I will update soon. Here's some Vegeta plushie's for all of you. (hands over Vegeta plushies for all reviewers)**


	4. Numb

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ.-pouts- But I do own the character Mushu Dragon.

**A/N: Hey...sorry this took a long time to do. Sigh..so many ficcies. Anyways...in case you didn't know..this is a songfic..of some sorts. The song that I'm putting in this chappie is from Linkin Park. I do not own the band, song, lyrics, etc. The song..Numb...is being featured here. Do not own...but I like it a lot. Just bear with me. The story will gradually continue.**

**Lyrics: Bold**

_Sub conscience: Italics_

**Warning: Read first chapter...don't really want to repeat**

**Rating: R (read first chapter for warnings)**

**Pairings: Goku/Vegeta**

**Me, Myself, and I**

**By**

**Marih Dimitri**

**Chapter Four: Numb**

Goku, Vegeta, and Mushu flew above the skies towards Capsule Corp. All three of them were dripping in sweat from the sparring earlier today. Soon, Capsule Corp. Came into view. The three warriors sped down to the entrance of the door. Upon arriving at the door, Mushu stood at the door and rang the doorbell. Bulma was inside, working on her experiments. She was recently studying about Sayaijin's DNA and their complexity. She heard the doorbell ringing and got up from her table. She walked towards the door and opened it.

"Back from you're sparring?" Bulma said, looking at the three sayains.

"Yep. I was wondering. Can I use you're shower to clean up? Me and the guys wanted to go out and eat some lunch. It's my treat," Mushu cheerfully said.

"Ha!..Are you sure that's such a good idea? You know how they can eat," Bulma chuckled.

"Yeah..Don't worry. I eat as much as they do," Mushu said, smiling.

"Haha..Okay then. It's your money...which you won't have much left of once you three go out for lunch," Bulma giggled, "Come inside and get cleaned up."

"Thanks Bulma," Mushu said, smacking Bulma lightly on the back. Bulma stumbled a bit backwards, but smiled at Mushu.

Mushu walked inside and went pass the kitchen and through the hallways. Goku and Vegeta followed behind her, glancing at each other once in awhile. Mushu stopped to the entrance to the guest bathroom. She opened the door and stepped inside the bathroom. Goku kept on walking through the long hallway throughout the house, turning and twisting through every corridor. Soon, he entered into the main guest room. Inside the main guest room, there was a plush queen side bed, covered in silk sheets. Next to the bed was small table with a small white lamp decorating the main guest room. Soon, Goku noticed that there was a bathroom inside the main guest room. He immediately went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

Vegeta walked upstairs to towards his room, slamming the door behind him. He room was pitch black with a queen size bed, covered in black silk sheets. His walls were painted black all around and he had only one black lamp decorating his entire room. He quickly got out some fresh new clothes from his drawer and went inside his bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Inside the first guest bathroom, Mushu quickly stripped herself of the white, tight garment that she was wearing. She turned on the water for the shower, adjusting the temperature to her liking. She stepped inside the shower, letting the hot, steamy water touch her soft, moist skin. She then proceeded to scrub herself with a bar of soap that was left inside the guest bathroom.

Inside the main guest bathroom, Goku stripped himself off of his normal gi pants and shirts, turning on the water for the shower, adjusting the water temperature for his liking. Goku then got inside the shower and let the hot, steamy water soak his soft, toned out body. He grabbed the bar of soap that left behind in the main guest bathroom and started to scrub down his body smoothly and softly.

Inside Vegeta's bathroom, Vegeta stripped himself of his black shorts, tossing them aside. He turned on the water, adjusting the temperature to his liking. He stepped inside the shower, letting the cool, steamy water flow down his well toned body. He grabbed his black sponge and poured some body wash into the sponge. Vegeta started to scrub down his body gently and soothingly.

Soon, all three warriors had finished off taking their showers. They all got dressed in clean fresh clothes. Vegeta was wearing a black tight leather jeans with a black tank top, sporting black boots on his feet. Also, he wore black gloves with the fingers slits cut out. Vegeta walked out of his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and proceeded to walk downstairs towards the main living room.

Goku walked out of the main guest room, wearing a tight white top with Dark, tight, blue jeans and some white sneakers on his feet. He proceeded to walk down the corridor heading back to the main living room.

Mushu walked out of the guest bathroom, wearing a pink tube top, a pair of dark, tight, blue jeans and some pink sandals. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail with bangs flowing down the side of her face. She walked out of the guest room and started to travel back to the main living room.

Mushu entered into the main living room, seeing that Goku and Vegeta were already there, waiting for her. She noticed that Goku and Vegeta occasionally glanced at each other, blushing slightly. She shrugged it off and approached the two sayains.

"So...guys. Where should we go to eat?" Mushu asked.

"Hmmm...Why don't we go to that buffet downtown!" Goku suggested.

"Umm...Goku!..We..were banned from that restaurant..for the fact that you ate everything in matter of minutes," Mushu said.

"Oh...yeah. I forgot," Goku childishly grinned. Vegeta just scowled.

"I know...how about..that Chinese restaurant in North City," Goku suggested again.

"If you're talking about that Chinese restaurant in the eastern side of North City...forgot about it. Vegeta got banned from that restaurant...for starting a fight," Mushu said.

"Huh...that place was deplorable," Vegeta scoffed.

"Anyways, we need to find a restaurant," Mushu said.

Bulma entered into the living room, looking at the three sayaijins.

"Hmm...are you guys still looking for a place to eat lunch?" Bulma inquired.

The three sayaijins nodded in response. "Hmm...Why don't you go to that new restaurant in West City!...It's just a block away from here!..I'm sure that you'll enjoy that place," Bulma suggested.

"Hmm...sure...why not! It sounds a good place to eat and we haven't been banned yet from that restaurant. That sounds good. Come on, guys! Let's get some grub!" Mushu exclaimed.

She started to walk towards the doorway entrance. Goku followed her, but stopped briefly, looking at Bulma.

"Bulma, Where is the restaurant?"Goku inquired.

"I told you. It's a block away from here. When you go outside, just turn right and keep walking until you see a sign that says: "Chin's restaurant." That's the name of the new restaurant that opened up," Bulma giggled.

"Thanks, Bulma!" Goku cheerfully said.

Goku turned around and walked besides Mushu. Both Goku and Mushu turned their attention to Vegeta, who was standing at the corner of the wall with his arm crossed.

"Come on, Vegeta! Come with us and eat some lunch!" Mushu said.

Vegeta glanced at Mushu then turned his attention away from her, scowling. Goku and Mushu looked at each other than turned their attention back to Vegeta.

"Come on, Geta! I know you're hungry after our sparring today," Goku happily said. Vegeta pierced his eyes at Goku, seething at him.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME, BAKA!" Vegeta venomously spat. Goku was about to protest when Mushu interrupted him.

"Don't worry, Goku. If Vegeta doesn't want to come with us, he doesn't have too," Mushu said, smirking slyly. Goku looked at her, puzzled. Mushu casually walked towards the door entrance and walked outside. Goku followed her closely behind, walking outside. Soon, Mushu was at the side walk, turning around, looking at Goku slyly.

"Goku...why don't you and I race each other about to the third intersection. No flying...just running," Mushu smirked.

"Ummm...sure," Goku replied, puzzled.

Vegeta was listening from the side of the doorway entrance. "Of course...I would have challenged Vegeta to race me but the only thing that he can run is his mouth," Mushu spat out, smirking.

Vegeta eyes widen and he perked up. "WHAT!" Vegeta boomed out. He then walked out of the house and looked at Mushu, piercing her eyes at her.

"What did you say to me Karata?" Vegeta shouted out to Mushu.

"Nothing...just that I wanted you to race me...but the only thing that you could run is your mouth," Mushu replied, smirking evilly.

Vegeta was boiling and his hands were clenched into a fist. Mushu stepped backwards, smirking at Vegeta.

"Hey boys!" Mushu shouted, smirking at Goku and Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta looked at Mushu, in which Vegeta was seething at her.

"If you can catch me running three blocks down without flying...along with buying you some lunch...I'll buy you some dinner as well. If not, you'll have to treat me to dinner...and I'm not cheap...hehe," Mushu smirked. She walked up to Vegeta, slyly looking at him.

"Catch me if you can...Veggie," Mushu said. She started to run away from Vegeta. Vegeta was boiling with rage and soon, he took off after Mushu running. Goku followed Vegeta, running after him. Mushu keep on running, traveling through the streets, making sure that she didn't hit anybody on her path. Vegeta ran across the street, not paying attention to anybody, even cars crossing the intersection. He focused on Mushu, who was running towards the second intersection. Goku was running right next to Vegeta, gaining momentum. He ran past Vegeta, watching out for bystanders and pedestrians that could be in the way. Vegeta anted up and ran even faster, ignoring everyone in his pathway. Mushu quickly glanced behind her, seeing that Vegeta and Goku were gaining on her.

Suddenly she jumped up into the intersection crosswalk, avoiding the many cars that were coming her way, by dodging them and running along the sidewalk, smirking to herself.

Vegeta and Goku were side by side, running towards Mushu, gaining on her. They glanced at each other, slightly blushing every now and then. Mushu quickly crossed the street, running towards the third block, being careful not to hit anybody. Goku and Vegeta crossed the street, with Goku trying to avoid hitting anybody, while Vegeta just ran by, disregarding anyone and anything that got in his way.

Mushu briefly stopped running to catch some air. She turned around and glanced behind her, seeing that Goku and Vegeta were about to gain on her. Mushu smirked and instantly took off running towards the crosswalk sign. Goku and Vegeta caught up to her, running side-by-side with her.

Mushu looked ahead and saw that the crosswalk sign was a few feet away from her. Instantly, she lunged herself towards the crosswalk sign, pressing her hand firmly on the concrete pole.

Gasping for breath, Mushu looked around and saw that Vegeta and Goku had placed their hands on the concrete pole...exactly at the same time as Mushu. All three sayajins panted and gasped, catching their breath.

"So...Karata...What were you saying?" Vegeta smirked.

Mushu chuckled slightly, smirking at Vegeta.

"S-Since you boys tied with me...I'll treat you to dinner for tonight," Mushu cheerfully said.

"N-No...Sis. You're already treating us to Lunch. You can treat us for dinner another time," Goku winked, standing upright.

Mushu smiled at Goku, wrapping her arm around his. She turned her attention to Vegeta, who was leaning against the concrete pole.

"Come on, Veggie! Let's go and eat," Mushu smirked.

Vegeta sneered at Mushu, putting his face right in front of her's.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT NAME, KARATA!" Vegeta shouted.

Mushu cringed at Vegeta's shouting, slowly backing away from him. "Relax, Vegeta. I'm only teasing you,"Mushu chuckled.

Vegeta scoffed at Mushu, turning away from her. Mushu grabbed Vegeta's arm and dragged him towards her. Vegeta turned away, focusing his attention elsewhere.

"Alright guys. Let's go and eat," Mushu cheered. The three sayajins crossed the street towards the restaurant, with Vegeta being dragged along the way. They entered inside the restaurant, which was fairly crowded. The hostess approached them.

"Welcome to Chin's restaurant. How may we serve you?" The Hostess greeted.

"Yes. We would like a table for three, please," Mushu greeted back.

"Certainly! Please follow me," the Hostess replied, directing the three warriors to a center table. Goku pulled out a chair for Mushu, in which she sat down. Vegeta sat down at her right side while Goku sat across from her. The Hostess then passed the menus to the hungry sayajins, cheerfully smiling to them.

"The waiter will be with you momentarily. Is there anything that you would like to drink in the meantime?" the Hostess asked.

"Hmm...me and my brother across from me...would like some green tea. How about you Vegeta?" Mushu asked. Vegeta just scoffed and turned away. Mushu then turned her attention to the Hostess.

"My...cousin would like a beer," Mushu replied.

"Excellent choice, Ma'am. I'll bring your drinks right away,"the Hostess responded, leaving the table.

Mushu opened up her menu, scanning at the listings of many different meals on the menu.

"Hmm...What sounds good to you, guys?" Mushu asked.

"I don't know...Everything looks so good," Goku said, drooling over the many choices of food.

Vegeta just quickly glanced at the menu, his stomach slightly grumbling. Mushu quickly glanced at the Menu, licking her lips at the listings of chow mein, sushi, and chicken cabobs. Soon, the Hostess returned passing the drinks to the sayajins.

Mushu sipped her tea carefully while Vegeta gulped down his beer. Goku slowly sipped his tea, drinking it in small, smooth sips.

The waiter approached the three sayajins, with a notepad on his hands.

"Hello, my name is Raz and I'll be your waiter for the evening. May I suggest an appetizer for starters?" He said.

Mushu glanced at Goku and Vegeta, then she focused her attention back at the waiter.

"Raz...we would like to start with your sizzling rice soup for starters...a Large bowl order..please. Then..for our lunch, we'll have Five orders of everything in the menu?" Mushu said.

"F-Five...orders...of EVERYTHING," Raz stuttered, in shock.

"You heard her," Vegeta scoffed, gulping down more of his beer.

"Uh...right away ma'am. Your soup will arrive shortly...and..I'll...get your orders ready as soon as I can," Raz stuttered, still in shock. He slowly walked away from the sayajins, getting their soup ready.

Mushu sipped some more of her tea, quickly glancing at her finger nails. Goku sipped his tea, looking around at the restaurant, every now and then glancing his attention to Vegeta, slightly blushing. Vegeta gulped down his beer, impatiently waiting for the soup, turning his attention every now and then to Goku, blushing slightly.

Soon, Raz came back with a huge bowl of sizzling rice soup with three bowls for the sayajins and some spoons. He started serving the soup to Mushu, carefully making sure that he didn't spill any soup on her. He served another bowl of soup to Goku and Vegeta.

"Enjoy your soup. You're meal with be ready shortly...ahem..I'll go and get some more drinks for you," Raz politely said, hastily rushing off to get the drinks.

Mushu smelled the aroma that the soup was permeating. Goku mouth watered at eyeing the hot soup. Vegeta just scoffed, carefully picking up his spoon.

"Alright...Let's dig in," Mushu gleefully said. All three sayajins then plunged into their soups, slurping in content. As Vegeta was slurping into his hot, steaming soup, he quickly glanced at Goku, watching him licking the spoon off with his hot, pink tongue, continually lapping at the juices that flowed through the spoon. He cheeks flushed in a tint of red, his breath hitched at seeing Goku's tongue lapping into the steaming juices of the soup. His blood started to travel southward, his pants slightly tightening at the arousal that he was gaining, watching Goku.

Vegeta shook his head, desperately diverting his eyes towards his own soup. Goku quickly glanced at Vegeta, seeing his hot pink tongue lapping into his steaming hot soup. Goku continue to gaze at him, his cheeks flushing into a pink tint, his breath hitching of watching Vegeta lapping the juices from his spoon into his wet, moist tongue.

Goku quickly diverted his attention elsewhere, avoiding eye contact from Vegeta. Mushu quietly slurped her soup, enjoying the hot, steaming flavor that was traveling down her throat. All three finished their soup, content of the hot steaming flavor that was left in their throats. Raz came back with more green tea and another full jug of beer for Vegeta. He passed the drinks to the sayajins, picking up the soiled bowls, including the large soup bowl, which was completely emptied.

Several waiters then approached him, carrying a load full of food. The waiter placed the food on the table, passing out some plates to the sayajins. The entire restaurant focused their attention at the sayajins...with shocked expressions at the amount of food that was brought to their table. Goku was drooling, his utensils immediately grasped in his hands. Vegeta quickly grabbed his utensils, placing his napkins on his lap. Mushu eyed the food hungrily, her mouth watering at the amount of food that was displayed before her.

"Here is your order, Ma'am. Enjoy your meal," Raz said, stepping back.

"Oh...Don't worry. We will," Mushu said, her eyes never wavering off from the food. Suddenly all three sayajins plunged towards the food, grabbing multitudes of rice, chow mein, chicken, pork, and any other food that was placed on the table. Everyone in the restaurant looked in shock as they saw the sayajins ripping through the food, tearing off Pork, chicken, rice, and gulping down whatever other food was their next to them. In less than five minutes, the entire table was littered with empty dishes, plates, and soiled utensils. The three sayajins patted their full bellies, satisfied at the amount of food that they consumed.

"Ahhh...that was an excellent lunch, huh guys?" Mushu happily replied, patting her stomach.

Goku nodded in agreement, patting his stomach gently. Vegeta leaned back, gently rubbing his stomach, grunting. Everyone in the restaurant continued to stare at the three warriors, shocked. Mushu gazed around the restaurant when she focused her attention at a couple in the far corner of the restaurant, behind Goku.

"Hey...Goku. Isn't Chichi at home?" Mushu questioned, still looking at the couple in the far right corner.

"Last time I checked...," Goku sorrowfully said, hanging his head.

"I don't know...but...I think that I see Chichi..and she appears to be with another man," Mushu said, pointing to the couple in the far back corner of the restaurant. Goku quickly turned around and to his disbelieve, he saw Chichi sitting at the far corner table, wearing a pink dress and having fresh makeup on her face, talking to a tall man, no older than 30. The Man had a blue suit on with a pair of black, leather shoes on him. He had blue eyes and brown, wavy hair. Goku instantly got up and started to walk towards the table. Chichi quickly glanced around the room, spying Goku walking towards her. Mushu got up from her seat, eyeing Goku with concern. Goku arrived at Chichi's table, gazing his attention at the man sitting across from her.

"Chichi...who is this?" Goku demanded.

"Tch..What do you care? He's my date. So..piss off," Chichi sneered.

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION," Goku shouted. Chichi just smirked evilly, sneering at Goku. The other man just looked onward, not saying a word.

"Look at you. You're pathetic. I thought something reeked inside this restaurant. I should have known it was you. You such a stupid ass," Chichi spat.

Goku clenched his fists, trying to hold his temper. Goku eyed Chichi, grumbling at her.

"Chichi...you're my wife. Why are you doing this too me?" Goku pleaded.

"Humph. I'll do whatever I want. I'm sick of seeing you. You're a pathetic, worthless, and an sorry excuse for a husband. I hate your fucking guts. I rather die than be with you. You're nothing, you hear me? NOTHING!" Chichi shouted. She then rose up from her seat and slapped Goku across the face, causing him to stumbled backwards a bit, mostly from shock.

Mushu gritted her teeth in anger. She was about to run up to Chichi's table when Vegeta placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kakarott can handle this. Let him be," Vegeta softly replied. Mushu looked at Goku with concern.

Chichi was sneering at Goku with bitter disgust and hatred. Soon, a smirk plastered through her face, twisting with an evil glint.

"That brat of ours, Goten. I wish that I had shipped him off to boarding school. He was a waste of my precious time. He sickens me. Him and Gohan...what a waste," Chichi sneered.

Goku instantly grabbed Chichi's arm tightly, pulling her up to his face. "Those are my sons. I will NOT ALLOW you to INSULT THEM," Goku angrily yelled to Chichi. The Man that Chichi was going out with rose from his seat and punched Goku square on the cheeks, causing him to let go of Chichi, tripping over his own footing, falling on the floor, landing on his ass.

Chichi and her date laughed at Goku's plight. "What a waste of a husband. I'm much better off with you sweetie," Chichi sneered, looking at her date lovingly.

Goku continued to sit down at the floor, tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"_What are you waiting for? KILL HER NOW!"_

"I...I can't...shed...blood. No matter how much it hurts," Goku whispered to himself. Chichi and her date were still laughing at Goku, while Mushu and Vegeta looked on, Mushu feeling pain for Goku. Chichi's date chucked a bowl of hot soup towards Goku, hitting him in the head. Goku closed his eyes, trying to die out the laughter that Chichi was sounding.

"_Fine. If you not going to do something about this, then I WILL." _

Goku reopened his eyes, with an evil glow glinting at the corner of them. He slowly stood up, piercing his eyes dangerously at Chichi and her date. Goku slowly walked up to Chichi's date, not sounding out a word, just throwing daggers at him. Chichi's date chuckled at Goku.

"Heh...You're pathetic. Chichi is much better off being with a real man," Chichi's date smirked.

"That slut is not worth my time," Goku darkly smirked. Instantly, Goku slammed his fist at Chichi's date, sending him flying through the wall and out of the restaurant, in which he passed out. Chichi screamed in disbelief, seeing that her date was knocked unconscience. Chichi angrily turned her attention to Goku, seething at him.

"YOU BASTARD...HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM..."Chichi bellowed out, but was cut off as Goku instantly grabbed her by the throat, squeezing it tightly. Everyone at the restaurant was in utter shock, especially Vegeta and Mushu. Mushu was in utter disbelief, a million questions going through her mind.

"What's going on? What happening to you, Goku?" Mushu thought. Vegeta was speechless, his eyes widen as he had never seen Goku react this way.

Chichi struggled to free herself from Goku's grasp, but to no avail, for Goku kept on squeezing her throat tighter. He chuckled at Chichi evilly, his gaze filling with hatred and disgust for her.

"Go...ku...ach...p...please...ack...," Chichi stuttered helpless, feeling the breath escaping from her.

"Tch. You're a bitch. You're nothing but a whore that goes out with men every night, but, soon, the world won't have to put up with you're slutty existence," Goku darkly replied, squeezing Chichi's throat even tighter. Mushu stared in disbelief, eyeing on how pale Chichi was getting.

"Goku...STOP THIS NOW!" Mushu pleaded. Goku quickly turned his gaze at Mushu, eyeing her fiercely.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME, KARATA!" Goku boomed out, turning his attention back to Chichi, sneering at her evilly, "Call me...KAKAROTT!"

Mushu eyes were widen at hearing Goku's reply. Soon, she caught a glimpse of Goku, with his hair flowing back, covered in pink fur with his pink tail waving behind him, and his chest exposed, with dark, cruel eyes. Mushu shook herself, glancing back at Goku, seeing him in back at his normal attire.

"GOODBYE, WHORE!" Goku sneered evilly, squeezing Chichi tightly, who had passed out already. He was preparing to send a ki blast straight at her head, when he was stopped abruptly by Mushu, who was holding his arm back.

"No...Goku..you can't do this. This is not right," Mushu pleaded. Goku sneered at her and pushed her off of him. "MY NAME IS KAKAROTT!" He boomed out.

"_We can't do this."_

"Watch me!" Goku said, reading the ki blast.

"_NO...WE CAN'T KILL HER!" _

Suddenly, Goku stopped, letting Chichi go. Chichi fell down on the floor, unconscience. He looked around the restaurant, seeing everyone staring at him with fear. He turned his attention to Mushu, who was sitting on the floor, eyeing Goku with concern for him.

"Mushu...I.." Goku stuttered, "I...I need to go." Goku hastily walked out of the restaurant, tears falling freely down on his cheeks. Mushu got up and was about to go after Goku, when Vegeta held her back, hugging her.

"Let Kakarott go. He need to some time alone," Vegeta softly said, gazing at the direction that Goku had left. Chichi soon recovered out of unconscienceness, looking around the restaurant.

"That...fucking...bastard," Chichi whispered to herself.

Goku kept on walking down the street, his tears falling from his face.

"Why..why have I done...I can't believe...I almost killed her," Goku thought, "What have I done to you Chichi? I gave you love..but...why must you treat me this way."

**(Music starts)**

Goku walked down the streets as storm clouds started to form above him, rain pouring down upon his head. Goku kept on walking down the street, his tears drowning out from the rain.

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be**

**Feeling so faithless lost under the surface**

**Don't know what you're expecting of me**

**Put under pressure of walking in your shoes**

**(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)**

**Every step I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)**

Goku started to having flashbacks of when he was cooking a special meal for Chichi, trying his hardest to make everything perfect. When he suddenly saw Chichi coming home, he saw that Chichi brushed aside his rose and that she had hastily thrown away all his hard cook meal that he had cooked for her. He heart broke at seeing her harsh reaction and cruelness.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired so much more aware**

**I've becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

Goku shed his tears, his heart ached at the pain that Chichi had caused him every time. Goku looked at a couple, happily cuddling at each other. More tears stung his eyes as he remembered when Chichi used to cuddle with him at nights, in their first year as a man and wife.

**Can't you see that you're smothering me**

**Holding too tightly afraid to lose control**

**Cause everything that you thought I would be**

**Has fallen apart right in front of you**

**(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)**

**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

**(Caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)**

**And every second I waste is more than I can take**

Goku meekly looked at his hands, his mind reeling back to the moment that he lost control, almost killing Chichi in front of Mushu and Vegeta, his heart had darken in that brief moment. He couldn't bare to show himself in front of Mushu if he did in fact actually killed Chichi. Goku continue walking down the street, approaching a glass filled tall building.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there **

**I've become so tired so much more aware**

**I've becoming this all I want to do**

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

"I'm...sorry...Mushu...and Vegeta...I'm sorry...I lost control," Goku whispered in sorrow, "I don't know what's happening too me. But...please...forgive me." Goku looked at his reflection, his teared strain eyes redden.

**And I know**

**I may end up failing too**

**But I know**

**You were just like me with someone disappointed in you**

Goku reflected back at all of Chichi's abusive sharp tongues that pierced through him. Every word that he remembered stung to his heart, but what hurt him even more was the cruelty that she had spurned about Goten and Gohan, his two cherished sons. More tears tricked down his cheek, remembering all the pain that he endured, watching Gohan go through his mother's abusive words.

**I've become numb I can't feel you there**

**I've become so tired so much more aware**

**I've becoming this all I want to do **

**Is be more like me and be less like you**

Goku continued looking at his reflection, in which it suddenly started to change form. Soon, his reflection changed into his SSJ4 form.

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Is everything what you want me to be**

**I've become so numb I can't feel you there**

**Is everything what you want me to be**

**(Music ends)**

"_You're pathetic. I could have solved all your problems right then and there," his subconscience spat. _

"No...I won't kill anyone. I won't kill an innocent person," Goku remarked.

"_What!...Did you saw what that Bitch did to you back at the restaurant? She humiliated you. I could've stopped that and put an end to her bitching...but nooo...you had to butt in," his subconscience spat some more. _

"Listen...I don't want to kill her. She does hurt me, but, that's not a good reason to kill her. I just can't do that to her, no matter how bad she treats me," Goku sternly replied.

"_You're pathetic. You dare call yourself a sayian. Tch..I despise you," his subconscience said. _

Goku closed his eyes, trying to drown out the pain that he had felt. He reopened his eyes to see that his reflection had changed back to normal. Goku continued walking down the street, letting the pouring rain dampened his hair.

**Well...that the end of this chappie. Whew! This next chappie..Vegeta gets the nerve to ask Goku out...in his own way. Don't worry...I'll update as soon as I can. And I know all of you are wondering...when will you get to the lemon part...don't worry. It'll come soon. Please review this chappie...and I'll update soon. **

**Here's a special thanks for all the reviewers who where kind enough to view this ficcie. Note: this are not in alphabetically order. **

**Lord of the pies:** Thanks for the suggestion. I'm glad you like it. More will be coming..hehe (smirks evilly)

**Kit-Kit: **good guess...but...I'm not telling. Oh..and Vegeta will be the one to have the child..sorry...more will come..hehe (smirks)

**Milla: **Thanks for the suggestion...however..I like my character. She's staying...also..don't worry...she not going to influence Vegeta and Goku getting together...they'll do it on their own. (Smiles)

**Super Sayain 4 chichi: **Heh...you got your wish...sort of...don't worry...more will be coming soon. Hehe

**SinWiccan: **good guess..not telling though. Oh...and don't worry...Chichi will die...soon..mwahahaha.

**Inumaru12: **yay...here's some more plushies for ya. (Hand more vegeta plushies) There...(smiling gleefully)

**Well: **good guess..not telling...(smirks) I agree...Vegeta is cute. (Glomps on Vegeta) Vegeta: (sweatdrops)


End file.
